


New Normal

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Endless Road, Headed Home [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless, unprotected sex, vaguely kayfabe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Life on the road is hard, but Dean and Roman both love their jobs and the moments in between are worth fighting for.Early February 2017, before Elimination Chamber where Baron and Dean caught each other's attention.





	New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> After the events of Miles to Go and before the merge into Adult Situations.
> 
> Possibly the most schmoopy scene we have ever written for them.

Dean is splayed across the floor of Roman's hotel room when Roman walks in the door. "Hi there..." Dean mumbles as he looks at Roman upside down. "You look sweaty... and beat up."

Roman smiles tiredly. "Sounds about right then." Roman groans, the deafening boos of the crowd are still will him, and he feels like Samoa Joe left bruises that'll take weeks to fade. "'m gonna take a shower."

Dean rolls over to look up at Roman from the floor with big blue eyes. He licks his lips a little playfully. "Do you want me to join you or do you need some alone time?" He offers with a little curve of a smile.

Roman's smile turns a little softer, eyes catching on that flash of Dean's pink tongue, even as he shakes his head slightly. "I'm not stopping you, but I'm beat to shit, man. I won't be much fun right now." He should be more excited to see Dean, as far apart as they'll be in the coming week and as far as Dean drove just to be here.

Dean shrugs and gets up to his feet so he can pad over and hug Roman closely. "Ok Big Man. You go get cleaned up. I'll be here when you're done." Dean replies with a quick kiss and a playful smack to Roman's ass. 

Roman's tension eases a little as he leans into Dean, resisting the urge to just cling to him. The kiss is brief but reassuring and the slap actually puts a smirk on his face that's been impossible to summon for the last few hours. He grabs his shower stuff and then kicks his bags out of the way before he shuffles into the bathroom. 

Dean changes for bed while Roman's showering. They probably won't get up to anything tonight. Roman's an early riser and he likes to fuck in the morning when they’re both still relaxed and comfortable from sleep. He pushes the lube under Roman's pillow and then crawls into bed.

The hotel's water pressure is good, and Roman takes the time to work the knots out of his hair and let the heat of the water relax his bruised muscles a little. He's well and truly clean before he finally emerges, feeling infinitely better. The white hotel towel is draped precariously around his hips as he moves to grab sleep pants.

Dean must be getting old because he's mostly asleep by the time Roman appears, mostly naked and looking like a Greek god. "You're so fucking hot..."

"Look who's talking, beautiful." Roman smirks a little, letting the towel drop just to give Dean a show before he steps into some loose sweats. He pads over to the bed and slides in next to Dean, leaning in for a soft kiss. "Didn't think you'd still be awake. Must've been a long drive to get here tonight."

Dean moans softly into the kiss and only whines a little when Roman pulls away. "I was highly motivated to spend the night with you. I don't like seeing you get beat up. They don't know how to show how amazing you are out there." Dean replies as he snuggles in closer against Roman's side. 

"High praise coming from our Intercontinental Champion." Roman purrs softly, pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead and settling down in the darkness to sleep, more comfortable and settled than he's been all day now that Dean is with him again.

~~~~~~~~

The clock reads 6:02 when Roman wakes up enough to feel like he's probably ready to be up for the day. He's shifted in the night to be spooned against Dean's back. He starts lazily trailing kisses across Dean's neck and shoulder. He's usually half-hard in the mornings, particularly when waking up next to Dean, and today is no exception.

Dean wakes up slowly to Roman's exploring mouth. He exposes more of of his neck to the big man as he arches back against the man. "Why do you wake up so early?" Dean groans even as he's reaching back to pull Roman in.

Roman chuckles, rolling his hips into Dean's body lazily. "Mostly to take advantage of you while you sleep." He teases. "And to make sure I get a little more of you before we need to leave." He slides a hand across Dean's abs, teasing no lower for the moment.

Dean groans again at Roman's teasing. "I only have to drive one city over for SmackDown tonight. Hmmm but I appreciate your forethought." Dean replies with a roll of his hips back against Roman's hardening cock. 

Roman moans and drops his hand to cup Dean through his sweats, giving them both more friction as he rocks forward again. "Mm, it's a team effort." He makes a concerted effort to flip Dean to his back so he can straddle his narrow waist and kiss him properly.

Dean moans from the manhandling and he kisses back deeply when Roman straddles him. "I missed you. It's hard being pulled away from you so much." Dean whispers between wet and messy kisses. His arms reach up to wrap around Roman's neck and hold him against his body. 

"God, I know. Miss you all the time." Roman purrs between kisses. It's not much longer of intense grinding and kissing before Roman growls deep in his throat and catches Dean's hands, pinning both above Dean's head and grinning when the movement knocks a small tube of lube out from under a pillow. "Prepared for anything, aren't you?" He says, deep and approving as he kisses Dean hungrily.

"I knew you'd ambush me in the morning so I came prepared." Dean teases back after they break apart for air. " His cock is hard and aching in his sweats. "Fuck Ro... too much clothing. Come on, I want you." He moans.

Roman takes a moment to appreciate Dean squirming under him, wrists still pinned by one of Roman's hands. "Mmm. How could I say no to that?" He releases Dean's wrists and slides down under the covers, teasing bites and kisses across Dean's chest and abs. He pushes the soft sleep pants down and out of the way, spreading Dean's long legs so he can tease fingers across Dean's entrance at the same time as he drags his tongue along the length of Dean's cock.

Dean shakes and bites his hand to hold back his moans as Roman teases him. "Fuck, Ro... please don't tease me... I'll be a good boy." He whimpers while he lifts his hips up impatiently to get closer to the heat of roman's mouth and fingers. 

"Know you will." Roman purrs against Dean's hip. He scoops one of Dean's legs over his shoulder as he begins to suck him properly. They have time, so he keeps his pace slow and teasing as he presses one slick finger into Dean's body, his free hand keeping firm pressure at Dean's hip to hold him still.

Dean is not a patient man. He doesn't do anything slow. And Roman's careful easy pace is driving him batty. "God Damn it... Please... I can take more. I brought lube for a reason." He complains as he tries to move his hips. Roman's hand keeps him still and he hits the pillows in frustration. He knows he's acting like a brat and Roman won't stand for it but he doesn't want to wait today and he hasn't fallen into sub space far enough to keep him still.

Roman pulls off of Dean's cock and bites hard on the meat of his hip, leaving a red mark that will surely bruise, but be safely hidden by Dean's ring gear. "And here you promised to be good for me, pet." He growls. Roman presses a second finger into Dean, hard and fast, with barely enough lube and then pauses to pull the blankets off so he can sit up and meet Dean's eyes. "You want more, you're going to have to ask properly."

The half pleasure half pain is almost too good that Dean thinks he could cum from just that. Having it taken away makes him pout and whine. "Nooooo, don't stop. Please don't stop. I'll be better. Please Sir... Roman, I need it." He begs.

Roman smiles, giving Dean a slight nod. "Better." He sucks another bruise into Dean's hip as he presses in a third finger with more lube, not returning his mouth to Dean's cock for now. "You want to cum on my fingers or my cock this morning?" He teases, fairly sure of the answer, but loving to hear Dean ask for what he wants.

Dean gives Roman a pointed look before rolling his hips wantonly. "Fuck, please. I wanna cum on your cock. Wanna feel you you cum inside me and make me fall apart on your huge fucking dick!"

Roman chuckles and marks Dean a third time, the three growing bruises making a scattered pattern along the curve of Dean's hip that Roman almost wishes he could tattoo there forever. "Mmm, you're lucky that's just what I was thinking." He slides his fingers free and shifts to replace them with his cock. He doesn't pause until he's fully seated inside Dean's body. "Fuck, you feel good. You get better every damn time. I missed this."

The shift in sensation from Roman's fingers to Roman's cock inside him makes Dean moan, and he aches for more. "Oh fuck...." Dean gasps, "Yeah right there. God you're so much better than a fucking toy. Fuck..." Dean whimpers as he thrusts his hips up against Roman to take him in deeper.

Roman smiles, rolling his hips slowly into Dean. "Yeah? You been playing with your toys again, baby?" He both loves and hates the idea of Dean squirming and trying to get himself off with toys and porn, with no one there to help him. "Should I get you something bigger? You always look so good split open like this..." He finally sets a rhythm with his shallow thrusts, probably slower than Dean will want, but he can't help dragging this out a little bit.

"Hmmmm... maybe. I could send you pics or something." Dean groans as he does his best to match Roman's slow pace with his own thrusts. He wants more and the steady pace is maddening. "Come on Ro... please give me more. I need more." He whimpers.

Roman licks his lips quickly. "Yeah, you should do that." He purrs, shifting his angle to hit Dean's prostate consistently. "I know those toys can't make you cum untouched though." He teases, leaning down to kiss Dean hungrily before settling back and increasing the pace and depth of his thrusts.

"Not like you can. You make me feel so good!" Dean moans. He throws his head back and lets Roman pound into him. "Fuck yeah, only you can make me fall apart. Love you so much."

Roman keeps tight control over himself, despite the burning need low in his belly. "Love you too, beautiful." He adjusts his angle and pace until Dean's breath is coming fast and shallow and Roman knows he must be close. "Come on, baby. Come for me, Dean. Lemme feel you milk my cock." He's shaking a little with the effort to control himself.

Dean's cheeks are flushed and his back arches off the bed when he cums on command. "Oh thank you. Fuck I love you so much." He moans as he shutters and cums across their abs.

Roman groans, finally letting go as his frantic pace and the clenching of Dean's body drags him over the edge. He shudders as he fills Dean up, feeling his cum leak out a little as he presses down to kiss Dean hungrily. "God damn. So good for me, babe. So fucking gorgeous."

Dean leans up into the kiss and slides his fingers into Roman's thick hair. "Mmmm I've missed you so much. Fuck. I love you. Someday it won't have to be like this. I know it."

Roman hums acknowledgement. "It'll be worse as we push to 'Mania though. Always is." He lets Dean's leg unfold, shifting to lay beside his lover. "I'll do anything I can though. Won't leave you neglected." It's nearly a lie, knowing that they'll be half the country apart for most of the next week and Roman will be in Alaska when Dean has to step into the Elimination Chamber. 

"I know. We'll be ok." Dean says softly, burying his head against Roman's chest. SmackDown is on Valentine's day the following week and for all that they accept that holidays of any kind end up being for work more often than not, Dean knows Roman is already thinking ahead to the distance from Nevada to California and the two days off they'll get together afterward when he can't see Jojo because her mom's new boyfriend is taking them to DisneyWorld.

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation from before we wrote this:  
> Cal: Dean's pretty worried he'll mess up Roman's life at this point  
> Setra: Well tough shit, because Roman is in this for the long haul with Dean and he's not about to walk away.  
> Cal: Dean is done walking away. He tried with AJ and we all saw how well that went  
> Setra: Roman can't believe he's lucky enough to have dean most of the time. Though he misses him like crazy right now and is still dreading the day Dean finds someone better for him.  
> Stupidly in love, dangerously codependent, and awful at communicating. What a combination.


End file.
